


Есть ещё что-то

by yisandra



Category: Pathology (2008), Мор. Утопия | Pathologic
Genre: Addiction, Drama, Guilt, M/M, Twincest, Twins, but some hope is still here
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: Андрей проводит вечер с братом
Relationships: Andrei Stamatin | Andrey Stamatin/Peter Stamatin
Kudos: 1





	Есть ещё что-то

**Author's Note:**

> описание творческого беспорядка; один из персонажей злоупотребляет алкоголем, от этого масса проблем как у него, так и у окружающих, не делайте так

Тёплая вода стекала из ковша на опущенную шею, прямо на торчащий позвонок, и бежала вниз, в давно не чёсанные тёмные волосы. Без труда смывала щедро взбитую мыльную пену — когда-то у Петра была такая грива, что на неё полное ведро можно было опрокинуть и потом нащупать у самой головы пару сухих мест, но это было давно. Дурной образ жизни, возраст, а пуще всего — бессонные ночи в обнимку с бутылкой давно лишили её былой густоты, но Пётр всё отказывался подстричься покороче, отговариваясь ленью и привычкой.

— Хоть мой свои патлы, завшивеешь же, — проворчал Андрей, споласкивая брату голову.

— Завшивею — обреешь, — равнодушно отозвался Пётр, терпеливо ожидая, пока его шлёпнут по плечу полотенцем, показывая, что помывка закончена.

— Святая правда, и праздник устрою!

Оба знали, что этого никогда не произойдёт. Андрей всё так же будет приходить, журить брата, кормить, мыть ему башку, а то и всё остальное, если тот слишком уж далеко уйдёт в свои мысли. Можно присылать людей: прибрать, вынести мусор и пустые бутылки, сварганить какой-никакой жратвы, — но важно приходить и самому.

Потому что скучал. И потому что должен.

Всегда будет должен.

Раньше казалось, что Пётр принимает решения, а Андрей ищет пути их воплощения — но так было только в вопросах творчества. В делах более приземлённых всё решал Андрей, наделённый большей практичностью, хваткой и чутьём на опасность. Если бы он не выбрал принять соблазнительное предложение Каиных, братья Стаматины никогда не оказались бы в городе на Горхоне.

Но он выбрал. Идеи Симона и речи Нины увлекли его, а Пётр — тот и вовсе горел безумным порывом. Андрей привёз его туда, где этот огонь получил щедрую пищу, в единой экстатической вспышке сравнился с солнцем — и прогорел до углей.

«Другой не будет», — твердил в полубреду Пётр, и Андрей откликался ему. Невозможно сохранить хоть какой-то запал, зная, что уже воплотил свой лучший замысел. Ничего не осталось. Пламенный некогда взор потускнел и всё чаще теперь устремлён на дно бутылки. А Андрей сам предоставляет брату сколько угодно подобных объектов созерцания — хоть знать, что травится он пойлом лучшего доступного качества и очистки и не выменяет почку на пару литров твирина в каком-нибудь мясницком подвале.

Увезти бы его подальше, туда, где волей-неволей придётся перейти с ядовитой отравы на более безобидную выпивку — да больно уж много где Андрею Стаматину заочно вынесен приговор к короткой прогулке с пеньковым галстуком на шее. А Пётр не поедет один. Да и не справится теперь — один.

Андрей думал, что всегда сумеет позаботиться о слишком мечтательном, не от мира сего, брате. Ну вот, он и заботится — так заботится, что тот, верно, уже жрать и спать бы забывал без его заботы, — и сам ненавидит себя за это.

Сегодня зашёл навестить и, поднявшись, увидел Петра с бритвой у горла; порез тонкий-тонкий — и пара ярких капель стекала вниз по тощей шее. Андрея холодом окатило, он не мог потом вспомнить, как преодолел всю комнату с выстроенными из пустых бутылок фигурами на полу, как схватил брата за руку — сильно схватил, до синяков. Пётр смотрел удивлённо, но взгляд был почти ясный, как редко теперь, и Андрей угомонил свою ярость. Брат ничего не хотел с собой сделать. Просто решил побриться трясущимися с перепоя руками.

Андрей не извинился. Никогда не извинялся — не поворачивался язык, тут ведь только начни, чем закончишь? Пётр не желал признавать его вину в собственной загубленной жизни. Да и знал он, конечно, знал чувства Андрея — как Андрей узнавал его намерения и его тоску без слов.

Он сам побрил брата, залепил порез тонкой полоской газетной бумаги, и остаток дня они провели вместе.

В этом было своё спокойствие — они почти не разговаривали, но в тишине не пряталось никакой болезненной недоговорённости.

Сели ужинать. Пётр, с не высохшей ещё головой, молча поставил на стол бутылку, Андрей разлил по стаканам. Не отнимать же — глупо, да и смысл? Так хоть присмотрит, чтоб брат закусывал.

Пётр всегда ел медленно, подолгу замирая, прекращая жевать и глядя в никуда. Раньше Андрей ловил его мысли, но всё равно тормошил, уж он-то никаким блестящим озарениям не позволил бы вырвать кусок изо рта; теперь Пётр всё чаще смотрел туда, где Андрей не видел ничего.

Андрей поднялся из-за стола, подошёл к сплошь заваленной книгами и бумагами постели брата, побросал всё на пол. Сдёрнул посеревшее, давно нуждающееся в стирке постельное бельё и быстро постелил чистое. Встряхнул мятый плед — вниз посыпались крошки и обломки грифеля.

Пётр подошёл, несколько секунд молча разглядывал образовавшийся на полу бардак, потом ногой отодвинул с пути пару книг и сел на кровать. Сказал:

— Оставайся, брат. Я скучал.

Легли вместе. Было тесновато, под пледом быстро сделалось жарко. Пётр ворочался, устраиваясь, пока Андрей не прижал его ближе и не прислонился лбом ко лбу. Ноги удобно сплелись, и Пётр затих. Слышно было только громкое дыхание и далёкое тиканье часов.

Долгое следование разным привычкам и слабостям перелепило их, сделало когда-то одинаковые тела различными, и, лёжа рядом, они трогали друг друга во взаимном узнавании. Андрей зализал утренний порез на шее брата и укусил под дёрнувшимся кадыком — потому что Петру это нравилось. Вкус был горький, мыльный. Андрей облизнулся.

Они никогда не целовались, не считали нужным. Прильнуть ртом ко рту — хороший способ ненадолго соединить два разделённых тела, а Стаматины не были на самом деле разделены. Даже теперь.

У Петра пальцы всегда были чуть длиннее и более чуткими — может, потому, что ему их ни разу не ломали. Их всё равно не хватало обхватить и свой член, и брата, так что Андрей положил свою руку сверху. Так было лучше всего.

Они не торопились, двигались медленно, прислушиваясь к дыханию друг друга. Андрей не был тихим, он бормотал, ругался и постанывал, Петра эта привычка всегда смешила, он называл это «петь колыбельную». Сам он молчал, только тяжело переводил дыхание и смешливо фыркал на особо забористых пассажах.

Ненадолго показалось, что им удалось вернуться в прошлое, в студенческие годы, когда горизонт казался близким, а мир — готовым покориться. Как они тогда не понимали, что никогда уже не будут так счастливы...

Андрей кончил первым, опередив брата совсем ненамного, и продолжал двигать рукой, размазывая тёплое и липкое, пока Пётр не остановил его. Он вытерся краем пледа. Хотелось закурить, но тянуться к сброшенной одежде было лень, и Андрей решил перетерпеть, тем более что Пётр уже примостил тяжёлую голову на его плечо, а засыпал брат после таких «колыбельных» всегда быстро.

Но не в этот раз.

Пётр повозился, потом приподнялся, притянул голову Андрея ближе и прошептал, как шепчут дети, поверяя самые страшные свои секреты:

— Другой не будет, но... должно быть что-то ещё.

Андрей видел блеск его открытых глаз во мраке рядом с собой: занесённые пеплом угли мерцали в них.

...Когда-нибудь Андрей попросит прощения. Встанет на колени и положит брату под ноги своё сокрушённое преступное сердце.

Может быть, тогда Пётр наконец-то прекратит отвергать его неизмеримую, бескрайнюю вину и благословит этот дар прощением.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано специально для команды WTF Ice-Pick Lodge 2021 — «Есть ещё что-то»


End file.
